Arranged Marriage
by Hyun Jae KRY
Summary: "Aku tahu bagaimana cara membuat kau menyukai Wookie..."... / "Mwo...! Pindah ke Korea...! Untuk apa Appa...! Jangan mengada-ada..."/This Is About YeWook Story/GS/ Don't Read & Don't Bash If U Don't Like, Don't Forget To Review, OK...
1. Chapter 1

**Judul : Arranged Marriage**

**Cast : Yewook & Other Cast seiring jalannya cerita**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, etc**

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

_Suatu hari, di kelas XII_...

.

~Normal POV~

"Ya'...!, Siapa lagi yang mengirim bunga ini sih...? Sudah tahu aku alergi dengan bunga..." kata seorang Yeoja sambil mengambil bunga dan meletakkannya di atas meja. "Haaa...chimmm...!, , apa kau melihat siapa yg meletakan bunga ini..?"

"Aniyo, aku datang di kelas tadi tuh bunga sudah ada di lacimu," jawab temannya, Lee Sungmin.

"Ini perbuatan siapa sih...? Setiap hari kirim bunga, tidak punya kerjaan apa...?!" ujarnya lagi seraya duduk di kursi.

"Mungkin dari penggemar rahasiamu. Cie, cie..."

"Penggemar rahasia...? Memang ada...?" Yeoja yang bernama Kim Ryeowook itu pun memasang wajah Pabbo-nya.

"Ya', PABBO...! Tentu saja ada...! Kau itu cantik pasti ada Namja yang menyukaimu...! Hanya saja mungkin dia takut atau malu untuk bilang langsung denganmu. Kau itu tomboy, Wookie...! Ingat, T.O.M.B.O.Y...!"

"Terus, sudah tahu aku tomboy, kenapa dia masih menyukaiku...?"

"Aiishhhh..., Kau ini Pabbo atau apa sih...?! Kalau orang sudah suka, tidak lagi memandang kamu itu seperti apa."

"Terserah kau saja..." sahut Yeoja yang di panggil Wookie itu dan mempout bibirnya.

.

.

Teng, teng, teng...

Bunyi bel masuk.

Mereka pun mengikuti pelajaran seperti biasa.

* * *

Tidak lama kemudian bel istirahat berbunyi. #Cepet amat y..? ( '.' " )

.

.

_Di kantin_...

.

"Huaaaaammmhhh..., Aku ngantuk..." Ryeowook meletakan kepalanya di meja kantin.

"Tidur saja di situ, kalau sudah masuk nanti aku bangunin," jawab Sungmin.

"Ya'...!, AKU LAPAR...!"

" Ya sudah, makan saja situ. Begitu saja ribut."

"Ne, ne..."

Saat makan, Sungmin berbicara kepada Ryeowook...

"Hei, Wookie-ya, Apa kau sadar kalau Yesung-ssi dari tadi memperhatikan kau terus...?" kata Sungmin setengah berbisik.

"Mana...? Mana...?" lihat kanan, kiri, depan, belakang, atas, bawah. #Author lebayyy...!

"Itu, di pojok sana," Sungmin nunjuk ke sekumpulan Namja di pojok kantin.

"Ah, benarkah...? Mungkin kau salah lihat, Minnie. Mana mungkin orang sepopuler dia mau memperhatikan orang seperti aku yang hanya tahu buat keevilan aja," sahutnya sambil meneruskan makan.

"Ya'...!, Apa kau pikir aku buta...?! Aku dari tadi melihat kau dipandangi olehnya. Eh, eh.., Dia jalan ke sini tuh."

"Ah..., biarkan saja, paling dia cuma lewat."

.

Tiba-tiba...

"Hai, Wookie..."

Mendengar sapaan itu, Wookie pun menghentikan makannya. " Ha, hai, Yesung-ssi..." jawabnya setengah terkejut melihat siapa yang orang yang menyapanya.

"Apa aku mengganggu waktu makanmu...?" tanya Yesung.

"Eh, mmm..., sedikit..." jawab Wookie.

Bugh...!, Sungmin pun menendang kaki Wookie sambil melototkan matanya.

"Auw, eh..., Ani..., sama sekali tidak mengganggu koq..." kata Wookie lagi seraya senyum meringis.

"Owh..., Eng..., itu..., apa pulang sekolah nanti kita bisa bicara sebentar di taman samping sekolah kita...?"

Deg..., Wookie merasakan perasaan aneh yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. "Eh, em, iya..." Ia pun menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

"Ok, kalau begitu, sampai bertemu pulang sekolah nanti."

"Ne..."

Kemudian Yesung pergi bersama kumpulannya. Ryeowook terus memperhatikan Yesung sampai menghilang sambil senyam-senyum.

"Hei, kau kenapa..? Cie, cie..., ada yang lagi kasmaran nih..." ucapan Sungmin menyadarkan Ryeowook.

"Eh, hei..., Aniyo...!" jawabnya dengan salah tingkah.

"Lalu, kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu...?"

"Ah, ini..."

"Mwo...?"

"Mmm..., itu..., aku baru sadar..., ternyata Yesung-ssi itu tampan ya..."

"Lalu kemana kau selama ini sampai tidak sadar kalau Yesung-ssi itu tampan...? Cie..., Si Evil Tomboy ternyata sedang jatuh cinta... Haha..."

"Hush...!, Mana mungkin aku bisa secepat itu suka dengannya...!"

"Bisa aja kalee...! Itu namanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama."

"Memang ada yg seperti itu...?" Ryeowook kembali memasang wajah Pabbo.

"Huh...!, Pabbonya kambuh. Ya ada lah...!"

"Owh..." Ryeowook pun hanya ber"owh" ria.

.

.

Teng, teng, teng...

Bel yang menandakan waktu istirahat berakhir berbunyi.

Ryeowook dan Sungmin kembali ke kelas.

* * *

Teng, teng, teng...

Bel pulang berbunyi. #Ini sekolah atau apa sih, cepet amat belnya.

.

.

"Yeee...! , Saatnya pulang...!" kata Ryeowook sambil memasang wajah ceria tingkat dewa. "Kajja, kita pulang..." menarik tangan Sungmin.

"Hei, apa kau lupa kalau kau ada janji dengan Yesung-ssi...?" tanya Sungmin.

"Eh, iya... Terus, aku harus bagaimana...?"

"Ya temui dia di taman donk...! Pabbo amat sih...!" sambil menjitak kepala Ryeowook.

"Ya'...! Appo, Pabboya...! Ne, Arraseo...!"

.

.

Ryeowook melangkah menuju ke taman yang ada di samping sekolahnya.

Sesampainya di taman...

.

"Tuh orang kemana sih...? Padahal aku sudah terlambat datang ke sini. Eh, ternyata dia tidak ada," katanya pada diri sendiri.

Ia lalu duduk di batu yang ada di tepi danau taman tersebut.

.

Tiba-tiba...

"Hei, udah lama nunggu ya...?" Kedatangan Yesung yang tidak ia sadari membuatnya terkejut.

"Ya', Yesung-ssi...! Apa kau ingin aku jatuh ke dalam danau, eoh...?! Kau mengejutkanku, dan juga kenapa kau lama sekali...?"

"Haha..., Mianhae... Tadi anggota OSIS ada pertemuan mendadak. Aku sebagai ketua OSIS tidak bisa menghindar, kan...? Mianhae sudah buat kau menunggu. Apa kau sudah lama datang ke sini...?"

"Tidak juga. Aku juga baru datang. Owh iya, Yesung-ssi, katamu ada yang ingin kau bicarakan kepadaku, apa itu...?"

"Hmmm..., tapi sebelumnya boleh aku meminta sesuatu...?"

"Mwo...?"

"Tolong jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel -ssi, terlalu tidak enak di dengar. Panggil saja aku Yesung atau kau bisa memanggilku Oppa."

"Owh, Ne..., jika itu yg kau inginkan. Lalu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan kepadaku, ng..., Oppa...?"

"Haha..., sepertinya kau tidak ikhlas memanggilku Oppa..." kata Yesung sambil tertawa.

"Aku sudah lama tidak memanggil seorang Namja dengan panggilan Oppa. Jadi, rasanya sedikit aneh," pasang wajah Pabbo.

"Haha..., ada-ada aja kau ini..." Wajah Ryeowookk memerah mendengar Yesung tertawa.

"Ah, sudah, sudah... Sekarang sebutkan apa yang Oppa ingin bicarakan kepadaku," sambil melihat ke lain, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ne, ne... Begini..., Aku ingin..., kau..., menjadi Yeojachingu ku..."

"Mwo...?!"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

**Gimana...?**

**Dilanjutin gx...?**

**Mohon Review-nya ya...!**

**Miss Evil**


	2. Chapter 2

**Judul : Arranged Marriage**

**Cast : Yewook & Other Cast seiring jalannya cerita**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, etc**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca...**

* * *

.

.

_"Ne, ne... Begini..., Aku ingin..., kau..., menjadi Yeojachingu ku..."_

_"Mwo...?!"_

.

.

**Chapter 2**

.

.

Mendengar Yesung berkata seperti itu, Ryeowook benar-benar terkejut tidak percaya.

"Oppa... Kau..."

"Hei, bukan begitu. Maksudku..., maukah kau pura-pura menjadi Yeojachingu-ku...?" sambung Yesung.

"Mwo...?" Ryeowook semakin bingung dengan perkataan Yesung. "Oppa, maksudmu apa..? Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti..."

"Begini, orang tuaku menjodohkanku dengan seorang Yeoja, anak dari teman Appa-ku. Aku tidak mau dijodoh-jodohkan," jawab Yesung.

"Lalu kenapa Oppa tidak menolaknya..?" potong Ryeowook.

"Ya'...! Dengarkan aku dulu. Aku sudah menolaknya. Tapi Appa-ku bilang aku tidak bisa menolaknya kecuali aku memiliki Yeojachingu. Appa-ku tahu kalau aku tidak memiliki Yeojachingu. Aku pun menyangkalnya, ku bilang aku punya. Lalu Appa-ku berkata, jika aku benar-benar memiliki Yeojachingu, perkenalkan padanya. Aku sangat bingung. Benar-benar bingung. Lalu aku bertemu kau," ujar Yesung menjelaskan kepada Ryeowook.

"Apa Oppa sudah bertemu dengan Yeoja itu...?"

"Belum, Oppa belum pernah bertemu dengannya..."

"Kenapa Oppa memilihku untuk menjadi Yeojachingu-mu, maksudku pura-pura menjadi Yeojachingu-mu...? Padahal kau itu populer di sekolah, Oppa. Pasti banyak Yeoja lain yang menyukaimu yang bisa kau jadikan Yeojachingu palsumu..."

"Itulah masalahnya..."

"Masalah apa...?"

"Yeoja-Yeoja itu menyukaiku. Aku tidak ingin mencari Yeojachingu palsu yang menyukaiku, karena aku takut setelah masalah ini selesai dia tidak mau melepaskanku."

Entah kenapa, mendengar perkataan Yesung seperti itu, terbesit sedikit rasa sakit di hati Ryeowook. Ia juga tidak tahu mengapa hal itu bisa terjadi.

"Lalu aku melihatmu, kau berbeda dengan Yeoja-Yeoja itu. Kau bersikap biasa-biasa saja kepadaku, bahkan seperti tidak mengenalku. Hei, apa kau tahu siapa yang setiap hari mengirimimu bunga...?"

"Aniyo..., hal itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku itu alergi dengan bunga. Setiap pagi aku harus bersin-bersin karena bunga itu. Tunggu..., kenapa Oppa bisa tahu...? Atau jangan-jangan..."

"Ne, kau benar. Akulah pengirim bunga itu."

"Tunggu, bukankah Oppa bilang kalau kau tidak ingin Yeoja yang menjadi Yeojachingu palsumu itu menyukaimu yang berarti Oppa juga tidak ingin memeiliki perasaan terhadap Yeoja itu. Tapi kenapa Oppa malah mengirimiku bunga...?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengetesmu..."

"Ha...? Mengetesku...? Aku semakin tidak mengerti dengan maksudmu Oppa..."

"Aku hanya ingin membuktikan kalau kau benar-benar berbeda dengan Yeoja lain. Kalau Yeoja lain, jika ada yang mengirimi bunga mereka akan bersikap berlebihan atau apalah itu. Tapi kau hanya bersikap biasa-biasa saja."

"Itu karena aku alergi dengan bunga, Oppa. Aku sebenarnya menyukai jika ada yang mengirimiku bunga," cicit Ryeowook dengan menunduk.

"Tapi setidaknya kau tidak bersikap berlebihan seperti Yeoja lain..."

"Hmmm..., terserah Oppa sajalah mau bilang apa..."

"Jadi..."

"Jadi...?"

"Jadi, apa kau mau membantuku untuk pura-pura menjadi Yeojachingu-ku...?"

"Hmmm..., Entahlah... Aku tidak bisa jawab sekarang. Bisakah Oppa memberiku waktu untuk berfikir...?"

"Ok. Aku beri waktu sampai pulang sekolah besok, Ne...?"

"Ne..."

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Sampai bertemu besok. Aku mengharapkan jawaban yang memuaskan darimu. Phay...!" pamit Yesung seraya melambai dan tersenyum kepada Ryeowook.

"Phay...!"

Sepeninggal Yesung, Ryeowook pun pulang dengan wajah mengkerut, memikirkan apa yang akan ia putuskan untuk menjawab permintaan Yesung besok.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah...

"Aku pulang...!"teriak Ryeowook sambil melepaskan sepatu dan menyimpannya di rak sepatu.

"Wah..., Si Aegyo Eomma sudah pulang. Tapi kenapa kau pulang sore sekali...?" jawab Eomma Ryeowook seraya mengampirinya.

"Eomma..., berhenti memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil... Aku sudah SMA. Aku ada sedikit urusan tadi. Mianhae, aku lupa memberitahu Eomma," jawab Ryeowook sekenanya. Kemudian ia pergi ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Ketika Ryeowook baru sampai di tangga, Eomma-nya berbicara.

"Wookie, apa kau sudah bisa menerima hal itu...?

"Hal apa...?" jawabnya.

"Tentang perjodohanmu dengan anak teman Appa-mu."

"Eomma, aku mohon... Jangan membuat beban pikiranku bertambah. Dari awal aku sudah bilang, aku tidak mau dijodoh-jodohkan..."

"Ne, Eomma akan usahakan bicara dengan Appa-mu..."

"Gomawo, Eomma..."

Ryeowook masuk ke kamar dan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang terasa letih. Setelah mandi, ia langsung menghempaskan diri di kasur seraya memijit keningnya yang terasa berdenyut. "Haaahhh..., belum selesai masalah yang satu, masalah yang lain sudah datang lagi. Uwaaaa...! Menyebalkan...!" omelnya lalu menutup wajah dengan bantal. Tanpa terasa ia pun tertidur.

* * *

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

Di kelas...

"Hoaaaammmhhh...! Aku ngantuk..." kata Ryeowook sambil melipat tangan di meja dan membaringkan kepalanya.

"Dasar kau, setiap hari mengantuk. Memang kau tidur jam berapa sih...?" ujar Sungmin.

"Yang pasti aku tidur awal..." jawabnya malas sambil terpejam.

"Aigo..., Tidur awal, tapi di kelas masih mengantuk. Ckckck..." Sungmin pun hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Mereka pun ke kantin dan memesan makanan seperti biasa.

"Oh, iya, aku baru ingat. Aku ingin tahu apa yang Yesung-ssi bicarakan kepadamu kemarin," tanya Sungmin.

"Yang Yesung Oppa bicarakan...? Ah, tidak penting..." jawab Ryeowook sambil terus makan.

"Ya'...! Kenapa kau pelit sekali, eoh...?! Tunggu..., Oppa...? Ho, ho..., Ige Mwoya...?"

"Ah, eh, itu... Dia tidak mau dipanggil dengan embel-embel –ssi, katanya tidak enak didengar..."

"Owh... Ya', beritahu aku apa yang kalian bicarakan kemarin...!"

"Mmmm..., sebenarnya..., Yesung Oppa kemarin bilang kalau... Itu..., Apa kah aku mau jadi Yeojachingu-nya..." jawab Ryeowook enteng.

"Uhuk, uhuk...! Mwo...?! " Sungmin tersedak karena terkejut. " Apa aku tidak salah dengar...? Woa..., Chukkhae...!" ujarnya seraya menyalami Ryeowook.

"Ya', dengarkan aku dulu...! Aku belum selesai bicara, Minnie. Dia bilang, apakah aku mau jadi Yeojachingu palsunya."

"Mwo..?! Yeojachingu palsu...? Apa-apaan itu...?"

Ryeowook lalu menceritakan masalah yang Yesung alami kepada Sungmin.

"Aigoo... Beruntung sekali dia memilihmu untuk menjadi Yeojachingu-nya walaupun hanya pura-pura. Tapi aku heran, kenapa Yesung Oppa bisa memilihmu, Yeoja Pabbo & tomboy untuk pura-pura jadi Yeojachingu-nya..."

"Ya'...! Apa katamu...?! Yeoja PABBO...?!" protes Ryeowook seraya menjitak kepala Sungmin.

"Ya'...! APPO PABBOYA...!"

"Makanya, jaga bicaramu. Apa kau mau ku makan, eoh...?!"

"Huh...! Eh, terus..., Eotteokke..?"

" Bagaimana apanya...?"

"Apa kau menerima permintaan Yesung Oppa...?"

"Mmmm, itu... Entahlah... Aku meminta waktu padanya untuk berfikir sampai pulang sekolah nanti."

"Hmmm, saranku, sebaiknya kau terima saja..."

"Kenapa kau bisa berfikir seperti itu...?"

"Karena..."

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**OK, Chapter 2'x udah Update...**

**Mianhae ne, kalau gx memuaskan...**

**Oh ya, Gomawo buat yg udah nyempetin utk Review...**

**Gomawo juga atas saran & kritiknya...**

**Mianhae gx bisa di sebutin satu persatu...**

**Utk yg Silent Readers, sempetin buat Review donk...!#Maksa**

**.**

**.**

**Miss Evil**


	3. Chapter 3

**Judul : Arranged Marriage**

**Cast : Yewook & Other Cast seiring jalannya cerita**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, etc**

** .**

** .**

**Selamat membaca...**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_ . _**

_"Kenapa kau bisa berfikir seperti itu...?" _

_"Karena..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

** . **

"Karena kau punya masalah yang sama dengannya. Kau ingat masalah yang menyusahkanmu akhir-akhir ini...? Perjodohanmu itu. Bukankah jika kau menerima permintaan Yesung Oppa, secara tidak langsung hal itu akan membantumu menghindari perjodohanmu."

"Eh, iya ya... Kenapa aku tidak terpikirkan sampai ke situ ya...?"

"Itu karena kau Pabbo, PABBOYA..."

"Ya', KAU...!" Ryeowook pun mendaratkan kembali jitakannya di kepala Sungmin.

"Ya', Appo...! Kenapa kau suka sekali menjitak kepalaku, Eoh..?!"

"Salahmu sendiri mengatakan kalau aku Pabbo. Hmmm..., tapi, Gomawo... Berkatmu aku bisa mengatasi masalahku." Sambil senyam-senyum gaje. #Gila kali y...? Plaakkk...!

Mereka kembali melanjutkan makan. Tidak lama kemudian bel yang menandakan jam istirahat berakhir berbunyi. Mereka pun kembali ke kelas.

* * *

.

.

Teng, teng, teng...

Bel pulang berbunyi.

.

"Wookie, aku pulang dulu, Ne. Kau kan ada janji dengan Yesung Oppa. Phay...!" kata Sungmin sambil melambai kepada Ryeowook.

"Ne, phay...!" jawabnya.

Sepeninggal Sungmin, Ryeowook berjalan menuju kelas Yesung. Ia menunggu kelas Yesung sudah kosong baru Ia masuk ke kelas Yesung. Ryeowook mengedarkan pandangannya ke dalam kelas dan pandangannya terhenti pada bangku yang paling belakang. Di sana ada Yesung duduk. Dia tersenyum dan melambai pada Ryeowook.

"Wookie, sini...!" kata Yesung sambil tersenyum.

" Ne..." Ryeowook pun tersenyum dan menghampirinya.

Ia duduk di kursi yang ada di samping Yesung. Entah kenapa perasaan aneh kemarin datang lagi. Tapi Ia berusaha menutupinya.

"Eottohke...? Apa kau menerimanya...?" tanya Yesung memulai pembicaraan.

"Mmmm..., Ne... Tapi dengan satu syarat..." jawab Ryeowook.

"Apa itu...?"

"Kau juga harus membantuku. Kita memiliki masalah yang sama."

"Masalah yang sama...? Maksudmu...?"

"Aku..., Aku..., juga di jodohkan oleh orang tuaku..."

"Mwo...? Kau juga dijodohkan...? Haha..."

"Ya' Oppa...! Kenapa kau tertawa...!" poutin bibir.  
"Tidak ku sangka, ternyata kau juga bernasib sama sepertiku. Haha..."

"Ah, sudah, sudah. Oppa setuju tidak...?"

"Oke, aku setuju..."

"Deal..?" Ryeowook mengulurkan tangannya.

"Deal..." Yesung membalas menjabat tangannya. "Mmmm, boleh aku minta nomor Handphone-mu...?"

"Untuk apa...?"

"Ya untuk menghubungimu. Appa-ku bisa kapan saja menyuruhku membawa Yeojachingu-ku."

"Owh, ne..., ini..." Ryeowook menuliskan nomor Handphone-nya di kertas lalu memberikannya pada Yesung. "Oppa, aku pulang dulu, ne... Phay" menunduk kemudian melangkah pulang.

"Ne..., phay..."

~ Normal POV End ~

* * *

.

.

~Ryeowook POV~

Aigooo..., apa-apaan itu tadi. Kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang ketika didekat Yesung Oppa. Rasanya aku ingin cepat-cepat pergi menjauh darinya agar dia tidak membuatku salah tingkah. Hei, tunggu, ada apa ini...? Sungguh aneh. Aku tidak pernah merasakan hal yang seperti ini sebelumnya. Apakah ini yang namanya cinta...?. Hueee...! Aku harus menepis pikiran gila itu dari kepalaku. Tidak mungkin itu terjadi.

Huft..., sampai juga di rumah.

"Aku pulang...!"

"Hmmm, kau sudah pulang, Wookie," sahut Eomma.

"Ne, Eomma..."

"Wookie, cepat ganti bajumu. Eomma ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu." Eomma tersenyum. Aku tidak mengerti arti dari senyumannya itu.

"Ne, aku ganti baju dulu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eomma ingin membicarakan apa...?" tanyaku ketika sampai di ruang tengah.

"Duduklah. Mmmm, begini, tentang perjodohanmu. Eomma sudah membicarakan masalah itu dengan Appa-mu," Eomma memulai pembicaraannya. Mood-ku langsung berubah buruk setelah mendengar tentang "Perjodohan" itu. Semoga saja kabar baik."Kata Appa-mu, dia tidak mungkin dengan mudahnya membatalkan perjodohan itu. Itu adalah perjanjian Appa-mu dengan temannya semasa kuliah dulu."

"Tapi Eomma, kenapa aku yang harus jadi korban perjanjian itu...? Aku tidak mau," potongku. "Lagi pula..., aku..., sudah memiliki Namjachingu..." wajahku rasanya sudah meleleh kita aku mengucapkan kalimat itu, malu.

"Hah..? Anak Eomma sudah memiliki Namjachingu...? Sejak kapan...? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu Eomma...? Aigooo..., tenyata Si Tomboy Wookie sudah dewasa. Haha..." Sudah ku tebak, Eomma pasti berkomentar panjang lebar.

"Eomma...! Aku sudah kelas XII...! Aku sudah dewasa...!" sahutku sambil menahan malu. Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi sudah semerah apa wajahku sekarang.

"Ne, Eomma tau. Kapan-kapan kau ajak dia ke rumah, perkenalkan dengan Eomma, ne...?"

Astaga, Eomma sangat senang sekali mendengar aku sudah memiliki Namjachingu. Terbesit rasa bersalah dihatiku karena telah membohongi Eomma-ku sendiri. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku harus bisa keluar dari masalah ini.

"Ne, Eomma..." jawabku lemas.

"Chagi..., Mmmm..., masalah perjodohanmu itu mau tidak mau harus tetap berlanjut. Eomma merasa sangat senang kau memiliki Namjachingu. Tapi..., Eomma tidak bisa membatalkan perjodohan itu. Itu adalah keputusan Appa-mu."

"Tapi Eomma..."

"Appa-mu bilang, kau temui dulu Namja yang akan dijodohkan denganmu itu. Dia anak yang baik. Kalian jalani saja dulu hubungan ini. Siapa tahu kau berubah pikiran dan memilih Namja itu menjadi Namjachingu-mu. Kalau pun tidak, ya kita lihat saja nanti."

"Eomma..."rengekku.

"Chagi, apa kau tidak kasihan dengan Appa-mu yang sibuk mengurus perusahaan kita di Jepang sana...? Apa kau tega menambah beban pikirannya...?" Eomma menggenggam tanganku. Hah..., kalau sudah seperti ini aku sudah tidak dapat menolak. "Ne, Eomma... Akan ku coba..." Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Gomawo, Chagi... Kau memang anak Eomma." Eomma memelukku.

"Eomma, aku ke kamar dulu. Aku ingin istirahat."

"Ne. Apa kau tidak makan dulu...?"

"Aku masih kenyang. Eomma bangunkan saja aku saat makan malam nanti."

"Ne..., istirahatlah..."

Aku melangkah dengan gontai menuju kamarku. Sesampainya di sana, aku langsung menutup pintu kamarku dan menghempaskan tubuhku di tempat tidur. Uwaaa...! Ingin rasanya aku berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Masalah ini benar-benar membuatku gila...! Kenapa harus dijodohkan...? Kenapa harus aku...? Huh, kenapa juga Appa bisa memiliki perjanjian konyol seperti itu dengan teman kuliahnya. Benar-benar menyebalkan..!

Haaaahh... Lebih baik aku tidur saja.

~Ryeowook POV End~

* * *

**.**

** . **

~Yesung POV~

Akhirnya, masalah ini ada jalan keluarnya. Untung saja Wookie mau menerimanya. Dari awal aku sudah mengira, dia tidak akan menolakku. Yeoja mana yang bisa menolak orang sepertiku, tampan dan populer. #Pede tingkat dewa...*Author : Ah, Oppa, lu lebay deh.. Bias : Suka-suka gue donk. Masalah buat lu..? Plakkk...! Abaikan.

Tiba di rumah aku sudah melihat Appa duduk di ruang tengah. Hmmm, pasti menungguku.

"Yesung, Appa mau bicara." Tebakkanku tepat, kan..?

"Appa mau membicarakan apa...?" tanyaku. Pasti masalah perjodohanku.

"Tentang perjodohanmu." Wah, tebakanku benar lagi.

"Hmmm, ada apa Appa...?" kataku sambil duduk di sofa.

"Besok, temui Yeoja yang akan dijodohkan denganmu itu di Cafe kita. Kami sudah lama merencanakan pertemuan ini. Tapi hanya kau dan dia saja yang bertemu. Kami tidak sempat untuk ikut."

"Appa, kan sudah ku bilang. Aku sudah memiliki Yeojachingu. Dengan begitu perjodohan ini batal," tolakku.

"Appa tidak percaya."

"Benar, Appa... Aku memiliki Yeojachingu..."

"Oke, jika benar, kau bawa Yeojachingu-mu itu ke rumah lusa."

"Ne, Appa."

"Tapi besok kau tetap harus menemui Yeoja yang dijodohkan padamu itu di Cafe kita, Arraseo..?

"Tapi Appa, aku ada janji dengan teman-temanku besok..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian...!"

"Hmmh... Ne, Arraseo..." jawabku seraya meninggalkan Appa di ruang tengah dan melangkah ke kamarku. Sesampainya di kamar, langsung ku lemparkan tasku di meja belajar dan menghempaskan tubuhku di tempat tidur. Benar-benar orang tua egois...! Sama sekali tidak memikirkan perasaanku. Bagaiman bisa dia menjodohkanku tanpa persetujuan dariku. Benar-benar menyebalkan...!

Tiba-tiba sesuatu terlintas dipikiranku. Muncul di saat yang tepat. Haha...

~Yesung POV End~

* * *

**.**

** . **

Hari ini adalah hari minggu. Ryeowook berencana akan berdiam diri di kamar dan membaca komik koleksinya. Tapi ternyata Eomma-nya malah menyuruh Ryeowook ke suatu tempat. Benar-benar menyebalkan, pikir nya.

**.**

** .**

~Ryeowook POV~

Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku ke tempat yang di beritahu Eomma, sebuah Cafe bernama "Sapphire Blue". Eomma bilang aku akan bertemu dengan Namja yang akan dijodohkan denganku di sana. Aisshh..., hal ini benar-benar membuat mood-ku berubah 100% menjadi buruk. Padahal aku berencana bersenang-senang dengan komikku di kamar. Tapi..., hah..., menyebalkan.

Akhirnya sampai juga di Cafe itu. Walau sudah cukup lama tinggal di sini, aku tidak pernah ke Cafe ini. Padahal jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh, hanya beberapa ratus meter dari rumahku. Karena aku jarang keluar rumah, ya begitulah, aku tidak terlalu mengenal daerah tempat tinggalku.

Aku berjalan masuk ke dalam Cafe itu. Cafe yang bagus. Warna Cafe itu biru yang sangat menyejukkan, sesuai dengan namanya. Aku melangkah menuju meja bernomor 13 yang sudah dipesankan untukku. Ku pikir Namja itu sudah menungguku. Tapi ternyata, tidak ada. Huh, pakai acara terlambat segala. Sudahlah, mending aku memesan Cappucino kesukaanku.

"Maaf, apa kau anak dari Tuan Youngwoon...?"

Seseorang tiba-tiba bicara padaku. Aku masih tetap menyeruput Cappucino ku tanpa menoleh kepadanya.

"Ne..."

"Owh, kalau begitu, berarti kau adalah Yeoja yang akan di jodohkan denganku..."

Uhuk...! Namja ini membuatku tersedak. Apa katanya...? Di jodohkan dengannya...? Aku menoleh ke Namja itu. Astaga, apa aku tidak salah lihat...?

" Donghae Oppa...?"

**.**

** . **

** . **

**TBC**

* * *

**Ok, Chapter 3'x udah Update...**

**Gomawo buat yg udh nyempetin utk Review...**

**Owh Ne, Mianhae Author gx bisa bikin Chapter'x panjang2, coz ini FF terlintas begitu aja di pikiran Author...**

**Jadi, ini FF apa adanya yg ada di pikiran Author...**

**Di tambah lagi Author sedang Ujian, maklum anak kelas XII...**

**Maka dari itu, rajin2lah nge-Review, biar Author semangat utk lanjutin FF ini...**

**Do'ain juga Athor bisa Lulus US, Ne...**

**Tunggu Update Chapter berikutnya, Ne...!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Judul : Arranged Marriage**

**Cast : Yewook & Other Cast seiring jalannya cerita**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, etc**

** .**

** .**

**.**

**Selamat membaca...**

** .**

** .**

** .**

_Aku menoleh ke Namja itu. Astaga, apa aku tidak salah lihat...?_

" _Donghae Oppa...?"_

** .**

** .**

** .**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eh, jadi kau, Wookie..."

"Tunggu, tunggu... Jadi, yang akan di jodohkan dengan aku itu Oppa...?" Aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ku lihat sekarang. "_Semoga bukan..." _ harapku di dalam hati.

Tapi sayangnya yang ku lihat adalah anggukkan Donghae Oppa seraya tersenyum dan duduk di kursi yang ada di depanku.

Matilah aku...! Benarkah ini...? Aku sungguh tidak menyangka orang yang akan dijodohkan dengan ku itu adalah Donghae Oppa, teman ku dari kecil. Dia pernah pindah ke Cina, tapi kemudian pindah lagi kembali ke sini. Aduh..., Bagaimana ini...? Dialah satu-satunya Namja yang pernah ku panggil dengan Oppa karena dia sudah ku anggap seperti kakak ku sendiri. Tapi itu sudah lama sekali, sewaktu aku masih kecil.

Hia..., ini semakin membuatku sulit untuk menolak perjodohan ini. Karena..., aku memiliki hutang budi kepadanya...

**.**

**.**

**_`-`-`Flashback`-`-`_**

**.**

**.**

"Oppa..., aku mau eshcrim..."

"Mau eshcrim...? Beli dimana...?"

"Icu, di cana Oppa..." Menunjuk ke seberang jalan.

"Oh, ne... Tunggu dulu ne, Oppa pakai cepatu dulu. Ka... Wookie...! Wookie...! Tunggu Oppa...! Wookie...! Awas...!"

"Mwo Oppa...?"

**.**

Ckkiiiittttt...

Brukk...

**.**

"Hei, anak kecil...! Hati-hati...! Hampir saja ku tabrak kau...! Untung temanmu itu menarikmu... Huh, menyusahkan saja. Dasar anak kecil...!"

.

"Wookie, Gwaenchanayo...?"

"Hiks, Oppa..., kakiku cakit... Huweee...!"

"Mana, cini oppa lihat..."

"Ini, hiks..."

"Owh, hanya luka cedikit koq. Puh, puh...! Cekarang cudah tidak cakit lagi kan...?"

"Ne, Oppa... Gomawo..."

"Cheonma..."

**.**

**.**

**`-`-`****_Flashback End_****`-`-`**

**.**

**.**

"Aigoo... Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi...? Aisshhh...!" kataku pelan sembari mengacak rambut pendekku.

"Wookie, Gwaenchanayo...?" Uwa, Donghae Oppa melihat tingkah anehku tadi.

"Eh, ah, Ne... Hehe..." Astaga, senyumku seperti apa barusan...?

"Mmm, jadi..."

"Jadi...?"

"Jadi, apa kau mau meneruskan perjodohan ini atau tidak...?"

Aduh, aku harus jawab apa...? Arrggghhh...! Ini semakin sulit saja...!

"Mmm..., itu..., ng..."

"Jawab saja, Wookie..."

"Ng..., jujur Oppa, sebenarnya..., aku menolak perjodohan ini. Aku tidak mau dijodoh-jodohkan..." jawabku ragu.

"Owh, begitu ya..." Ku lihat Donghae Oppa tersenyum. "Sayang sekali ya..."

"Ma, maksud Oppa...?"

"Ah, Aniyo... Lupakan saja..." Dia tersenyum lagi. Aku tahu, ada sesuatu di balik senyumnya itu.

"Owh, ne..."

"Bagaimana keadaan orang tuamu...? Sudah, em... 3 tahun aku tidak pernah kerumahmu lagi... Itu pun pas aku baru pindah dari Cina..."

Entah berapa lama aku berbicara dengan Donghae Oppa, yang ku tahu ketika kami pulang langit sudah berwarna oranye menandakan hari sudah sore. Aku terbawa suasana juga ketika berbicara, Ah, mungkin lebih tepat bercanda dengannnya. Sudah lama kami tidak bertemu karena ia sibuk dengan kuliahnya yang ada di Kota sebelah. Dan aku sibuk dengan sekolahku.

Aku pun melangkah pulang dengan pikiran yang semakin kusut, memikirkan perjodohanku. Baiklah, masalahku berrtambah sekarang.

**.**

~Ryeowook POV End~

* * *

~Yesung POV~

**.**

"Aku pulang...!"

"Eottohke..? Kau sudah bertemu dengan Yeoja itu, kan...?"

Aisshh...,baru saja aku tiba, Appa sudah bertanya seperti itu. Benar-benar orang tua yang tidak berperasaan.

"Owh..., Ne... Dia..., Dia... baik, cantik..." jawabku seadanya. Ah, Appa sungguh membuat mood-ku berubah buruk.

"Ha, sudah Appa bilang, temui dulu Yeoja itu, kau pasti menyukainya. Appa tidak akan salah pilih untuk anak Appa sendiri. Hahaha...!"

Aigoo... tawanya itu..., membuatku merinding saja... Hiii...!

" Tapi Appa, kan sudah ku bilang aku sudah punya Yeojachingu..."

"Huh, Baiklah. Lusa, bawa Yeojachingu-mu itu ke rumah. Appa ingin melihatnya."

"Ne, Appa..."

Ku tinggalkan Appa di ruang tamu. Sesampainya di kamar, langsung ku hempaskan tubuhku di tempat tidurku. Hah... Hari yang melelahkan... Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu.

"Yeobseyo...?"

"..."

"Eottohke...?"

"..."

"Owh..., begitu... Gomawo, untuk bantuanmu..."

"..."

"Ne, phay..."

Tut, tut, tuutt...

Ha... untung saja dia bisa mengatasinya. Owh, iya, aku harus menghubungi Wookie.

"Yeobseyo..."

"..."

"Besok kita bertemu di taman samping sekolah kita, Ne...? Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan."

"..."

"Ok, sampai bertemu besok..."

"..."

"Phay..."

Bagus, sedikit demi sedikit masalah ini bisa ku atasi. Lihat saja Appa, perjodohan ini pasti batal. Haha...

**.**

~Yesung POV End~

* * *

~Normal POV~

**.**

Keesokan harinya...

**.**

"Aisshhh... Bagaimana bisa aku kesiangan seperti ini...? Ini pasti gara-gara aku tidak bisa tidur semalam." Kata Ryeowook, berlari menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Hah, sudah di tutup...? Gawat..." ujarnya lagi seraya mengacak rambut.

"Owh, iya. Di belakang UKS kan ada lubang kecil di tembok sekolah. Haha..., aku lewat sana saja..."

Ryeowook pun berlari ke samping sekolah, mencari lubang yang bisa ia lewati untuk masuk ke sekolah.

"Ah, aman..."

Setelah berhasil, ia langsung berlari menuju kelas. "Aissshhh..., aku terlambat 10 menit. Semoga Park Sonsaengnim belum masuk."

"Annyeong... Ng, Park Sonsaengnim..." _Huee, mati aku_, pikirnya.

"Annyeong... Kim Ryeowook...? Kau terlambat...?"

"Nen, ne, Park Sonsaengnim... Mianhamnida, tidak akan ku ulangi..."

"Kau boleh masuk setelah kau membersihkan UKS...! Arrasseo...?!"

"Ta, tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian...! Kerjakan sekarang...!"

"Ne..."

**.**

**.**

Dengan kepala tertunduk, Ryeowook pun berjalan ke UKS. Sesampainya di sana yang ia temukan adalah...

"Eommo...? Ini UKS atau tempat pembuangan akhir...? Kotor sekali...!" Ia pun melangkah dengan gontai mengambil sapu di pojok ruangan dan mulai menyapu.

"Aisshh...! Kemana orang yang piket UKS hari ini...? Kenapa bisa sampai sekotor ini...? Hari ini adalah hari yang sial untukku. Ughh...!" Katanya seraya menghentak-hentakkan kaki ke lantai.

Tiba-tiba...

"Hei, kau bisa tidak jangan berisik...?! Kau membuat kepalaku semakin pusing...!" Terdengar suara dari tempat tidur yang tertutup oleh tirai.

"Ah, eh, Mi, Mianhae... Aku tidak tahu kalau ada orang di sini." _Sepertinya aku mengenal suara Namja itu, _pikirnyaa.

Ryeowook meneruskan pekerjaannya. Setelah selesai, ia teringat dengan orang yang tadi menyuruhnya jangan berisik. "Siapa dia...? Kasar sekali..."

Ia berjalan menuju tempat tidur yang tertutup tirai tadi. Dengan ragu disibaknya tirai itu dan...

"Ha...? Yesung Oppa...? Apa dia sakit...?" kata Ryeowook setengah berbisik setelah melihat Yesung terbaring di tempat tidur dengan mata terpejam. _Sepertinya dia tertidur_, pikirnya. Ia pun mendekat dengan maksud ingin merasakan kening Yesung.

Deg. Perasaan aneh itu timbul lagi. _Apa ini...?, _batin Ryeowook. _Kenapa dadaku berdebar seperti ini...? Aisshh..._

Dengan ragu, Ia punmeraba kening Yesung. Belum sempat tangannya menyentuh kening Yesung, tiba-tiba...

"Ya'...! Kau mau apa...? Eh, Wookie...?"

"Eh, Oppa... Aku..., aku... itu, tadi ada nyamuk di keningmu, iya nyamuk... Hehe..." kata Ryeowook berbohong.

"Owh..." jawab Yesung dengan ber'Owh' ria." Sedang apa kau di sini...?"

"Aku..., aku terlambat... Park Songsaengnim menghukumku, membersihkan UKS..." jawabnya dengan menunduk.

"Haha..., kasihan sekali... Haha..."

"Oppa...! Jangan tertawa...!" cicit Ryeowook dengan wajah yang mungkin sudah semerah kepiting rebus #Wah enak nih, Author mau donk...! *Napa Lu, Thor..?! *Napa Lu...? Gx terima lu muka lu gue makan...?! ( lempar panci..! ) *plakk...! abaikan."Oppa sendiri kenapa di sini...?"

"Kepala ku sedikit pusing, ya aku beristirahat di sini..."

"Owh... Mmm, itu..., Ng..., yang kemarin Oppa beritahu padaku itu..."

"Owh, ne..., kebetulan kau di sini. Begini, Appa ku bilang Dia ingin bertemu dengan Yeojachingu-ku besok. Aku harap kau bisa."

"Mmm, ne, aku bisa. Jam berapa...?"

"Jam 19.00 malam. Alamatmu dimana...? Besok ku jemput..."

"Kompleks perumahan EverLasting Friend, no 15..."

"Oke, besok bersiap-siaplah..."

"Ne, Oppa..."

**.**

~Normal POV End~

* * *

~Ryeowook POV~

**.**

Sudah jam 18.45, 15 menit lagi Yesung Oppa menjemputku. Aigoo...! Kenapa aku menjadi gugup seperti ini...?

"Chagi, kau mau kemana...?" tanya Eomma melihatku berpakaian rapi.

"Itu , Ng... Aku..." Aduh, aku harus jawab apa...? " Aku..., Aku mau kencan dengan Namjachingu-ku, Eomma. Ya, Kencan..."

"Owh, kencan... MWO...?! KENCAN...?! DENGAN PAKAIAN SEPERTI ITU...?!" Aigoo...! Aku benar terkejut dengan teriakan Eomma.

"Nen, ne... Memang ada yang salah, Eomma...?"

"Eommo... Aisshh...! Kau ini Yeoja, Wookie...! Jika kau berpakaian seperti itu, bisa-bisa jika orang melihat kalian berdua, pasti mengira kalian adalah Namja... Aigoo... Sini...!"

Hyaa...! Eomma, menarikku ke kamarnya.

Astaga, baju apa ini...? Aku tidak pernah memakai baju ini. Ini apa lagi, bedak..? Lip gloss..? Dll...? Eommo...! Aku tidak pernah menggunakan semua ini...!

"Nah... Sudah selesai..." kata Eomma sambil menepuk-nepuk tangannya.

"Eomma, apa-apaan ini...? Aku tidak pernah menggunakan semua ini. Penampilanku pasti aneh sekarang..." poutin bibir.

"Kau lihat saja di cermin..."

Dengan ragu ku hampiri cermin Eomma yang sangat besar itu dan...

Eommo...! Itu siapa...? Itu aku...? Tapi berbeda sekali... Yang di cermin itu, cantik sekali... Aku bahkan tidak mengenal diriku sendiri yang sedang menggunakan dress putih selutut milik Eomma.

"Eo, Eomma..., i, itu..."

Ku lihat Eomma tersenyum, "Kau itu cantik, Chagi... Hanya saja selama ini kau tidak menyadarinya. Di tambah lagi dengan dandananmu yang seperti Namja itu di setiap hari. Aigoo... Eomma sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa kau bisa Tomboy seperti itu. Ckckck..."

"Hehe... Gomawo, Eomma..." Ku peluk Eomma, orang yang sangat ku sayangi ini.

"Ne, Cheonma, Chagi..."

Tit, tiiit...!

"Ah, Yesung Oppa..." Ku lepaskan pelukan Eomma dan segera memakai sepatu high heels milik Eomma.

"Tunggu, Wookie...!. Siapa katamu tadi...?"

"Yesung Oppa...! Eomma, aku pergi dulu ne...! Phay...!" kataku lagi.

"Tunggu, Yesung...? Jangan-jangan..., Wookie...! Namja itu adalah..."

Aku tidak lagi mendengar apa yang Eomma katakan, karena pintu rumah sudah ku tutup.

Ku hampiri Yesung Oppa yang sudah berdiri di samping mobilnya. Dia..., tampan sekali dengan setelan jas hitam seperti itu. #Bayangin pas Yesung berfoto dgn Jongjin. Dapat ku rasakan dadaku terasa berdebar-debar.

Hei, kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu...?

**.**

~Ryeowook POV END~

**.**

** . **

~Yesung POV~

** . **

Astaga, apakah yang ku lihat ini benar...? Aku tidak salah rumah kan...? Ku lihat lagi nomor rumahnya. Betul nomor 15. Tapi kenapa yang keluar adalah Yeoja secantik ini...?

"Wookie...?" tanyaku untuk memastikan.

"Ne..." jawabnya dengan wajah yang errr, imut.

Aigoo, ternyata itu benar dia. Hei, kenapa jantungku bedetak cepat seperti ini...? Hah..., sudah sudah...! Jangan sampai aku berpikiran yang aneh-aneh.

Ku bukakan pintu untuknya. Setelah ia masuk, aku pun langsung masuk ke mobil dan duduk di kursi kemudi.

Lihat saja Appa... Kau pasti membatalkan perjodohan ini. Haha...

**. **

~Yesung POV END~

* * *

~Normal POV~

**.**

Setelah asyik dengan kegiatan "Ayo memandangi wajah cantik di depanmu", Yesung mengemudikan mobil menuju rumahnya dengan jantung yang berdebar aneh. Ia pun tidak berani menatap Yeoja yang ada di sampingnya itu.

"Apa-apaan ini...?" pikirnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka tiba di rumah Yesung.

Yesung membawa Ryeowook ke ruang tengah dan duduk di sana.

"Tunggu sebentar, ne...? Aku akan memenggil Appa-ku dulu..." kata Yesung seraya tersenyum kikuk.

"Ne..." jawab Ryeowook tak kalah gugupnya.

Yesung pun menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Tidak lama kemudian, ia kembali dan duduk di samping Ryeowook.

"Jangan gugup seperti itu, santai saja..." ujarnya yang melihat wajah gugup Ryeowook.

"Ne..."

Tak, tak, tak...

Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangan ke arah tangga. Terlihat seorang Namja paruh baya seusia Appa-nya menuruni tangga dan menghampiri mereka.

Appa Yesung duduk di kursi utama di depan mereka berdua. Terlihat ia tersenyum, eh, tepatnya menyeringai. _Hei,apa mataku yang bermasalah atau aku memang melihat Appa Yesung Oppa tersenyum aneh ke arahku...? Kenapa Appa Yesung Oppa tersenyum seperti itu...?_, pikir Ryeowook.

"Jadi, ini Yeojachingu-mu, Yesung...?" tanya Appa Yesung kepada Yesung.

"Ne, Appa..."

**. **

~Normal POV End~

**.**

** .**

~Yesung POV~

**.**

"Ne, Appa..."

"Hahaha...!" Eh, kenapa Appa tertawa...?

"Appa...? Kenapa Appa tertawa...?" tanyaku seraya mengkerutkan dahiku.

"Haha...! Kau tahu siapa Yeoja ini...?" tanya Appa dengan tawa yang masih keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ani, Appa... Siapa dia...?." Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Appa katakan.

"Apa kau benar-benar sudah bertemu dengan Yeoja yang dijodohkan padamu, Yesung...?"

"Tentu saja, Appa. Waeyo...?"

"Haha... Dia adalah..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Chapter 4 udah Update...**

**Author baru selesai US, jadi baru sempat Update...**

**Owh, ya untuk chapter berikutnya mungkin agak sedikit lama, soalnya beberapa minggu ke depan Author akan lebih fokus untuk UN...**

**Tapi kalau Review-nya banyak, mungkin Author akan mempertimbangkan untuk Update secepatnya...**

**Gomawo buat yang setia Review...**

**Untuk Silent Reader, jangan lupa Review ne kalau mau update cepat...**

**Chapter2 berikutnya akan lebih banyak hal seru lho...!**

**.**

**.**

**Miss Evil**


	5. Chapter 5

**Judul : Arranged Marriage**

**Cast : Yewook & Other Cast seiring jalannya cerita**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, etc**

**. **

**. **

**Selamat membaca...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Tentu saja, Appa. Waeyo...?"_

"_Haha... Dia adalah..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Haha... Dia adalah Yeoja yang akan di jodohkan denganmu Yesung..."

1 detik..., 2 detik..., 3 detik... Ku coba untuk mencerna perkataan Appa dan...

"Mwo...?! Apa yang Appa katakan...?!"

"Haha... Yesung..., Yesung... Sekarang Appa tahu, kemarin kau tidak ke Cafe seperti yang Appa perintahkan kepadamu, kan...? Kau pergi kemana, eoh...?"

Astaga...! Aku benar-benar terkejut dengan semua ini...!

"A, ak, aku..., aku pergi bersama teman-temanku..."

"Sudah Apa duga, kau pasti seperti itu. Haha..."

Hah..! Tamat riwayatku...!

~Yesung POV End~

**.**

**.**

**.**

~Ryeowook POV~

**.**

Mwo...?! Yang di jodohkan denganku adalah Yesung Oppa...?! Tunggu, tunggu..., bukankah yang dijodohkan denganku itu Donghae Oppa...? Lalu kenapa Appa Yesung Oppa bisa berkata seperti itu...? Arrgghhh...! Aku benar-benar pusing...!

"Tunggu, Mianhae sebelumnya Abeoji, mungkin Abeoji salah orang. Yang di jodohkan denganku itu seseorang bernama Donghae Oppa..." Oopps...! Apa yang ku katakan tadi...? Bukankah dengan perkataanku tadi secara tidak langsung aku mengatakan bahwa aku dan Yesung Oppa berbohong tentang hubungan kami. Aigoo... Ketahuan...!

"Ckckck... Yesung, coba kau jelaskan sekarang..." Ku lihat Appa Yesung Oppa menyeringai.

"Ng, itu..., mm..., sebenarnya..., aku kemarin meminta Donghae untuk menggantikanku bertemu dengannya..."

**.**

** . **

**_`-`-`Flashback`-`-`_**

**.**

**.**

"_Yeoboseyo...?"_

"_Yeoboseyo... Ada apa Yesung...?"_

"_Eottohke...?"_

"_Owh, masalah Yeoja itu...? Beres, sudah ku atasi. Kebetulan aku mengenalnya dan dia juga mengenalku..."_

"_Owh..., begitu... Gomawo, untuk bantuanmu..."_

"_Cheonma..."_

"_Ne, phay..."_

"_Phay..."_

**.**

**.**

_**`-`-`Flashback End`-`-`**_

**.**

**.**

Mwo...?! Yesung Oppa menyuruh Donghae Oppa berpura-pura sebagai orang yang dijodohkan denganku...? Oke, aku benar-benar syok sekarang.

"Ja, jadi..., yang di jodohkan denganku itu adalah... Yesung Oppa...?" tanyaku seperti orang bodoh untuk meyakinkan diriku.

"Ne, Wookie. Dan melihat kalian sudah pacaran, tampaknya perjodohan ini akan tetap berlanjut..."

"Ta, tapi Appa... Kami..., kami tidak..."

"Tidak apa Yesung...?"

"Kami..., kami tidak pacaran Appa... Ka, kami hanya... berpura-pura..." Ku lihat Yesung Oppa menunduk. Aigoo..., masalah ini semakin rumit.

"Haha... Gwaenchana. Yang pasti perjodohan ini tetap berlanjut."

"Tapi Appa..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Yesung. Kau sudah terlalu sering membantah Appa."

"Hmmhh..." terdengar helaan nafas Yesung Oppa yang berat. Sepertinya ia sangat tertekan. "Baiklah Appa..." jawabnya pasrah lebih tepatnya terpaksa.

Entah kenapa sedikit terbesit rasa sakit yang aneh di dadaku melihat Yesung Oppa seperti itu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa...

Tuhan..., apa lagi yang kau rencanakan untukku...?

**.**

~Ryeowook POV End~

* * *

~Normal POV~

**.**

Setelah kejadian yang tak terduga itu, Yesung mengantarkan Ryeowook pulang ke rumahnya. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran mereka sendiri. Terkejut, heran, dan bingung, tergambar jelas di wajah keduanya.

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka tiba di rumah Ryeoowook.

Yesung pun membukakan pintu mobil untuk Ryeowook.

"A, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka semua ini akan seperti ini..." Ujar Yesung

"Aku juga..." jawab Ryeowook. " Ternyata kau adalah Namja yang selama ini dijodohkan denganku..."

"Dan kau adalah Yeoja yang dijodohkan denganku. Aku bingung dengan orang tua kita, bisa-bisanya mereka melakukan hal ini tanpa persetujuan kita."

"Eomma ku bilang, ini adalah perjanjian mereka semasa kuliah dulu. Dan tampaknya kita tidak bisa lepas dari perjodohan ini..."

"Hmmh, sepertinya begitu... Mm, Wookie, aku harus pulang. Gomawo, untuk bantuanmu..."

"Ne, bantuan yang sia-sia sepertinya..." jawab Ryeowook seraya berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Hehe..., baiklah, aku pulang dulu... Phay"

"Phay..."

**.**

Yesung pun melaju dengan mobilnya setelah sebelumnya melambai kepada Ryeowook. Setelah mobil itu menghilang, Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai menuju rumahnya.

Teet...Teet...

"Tunggu sebentar...!" teriak seseorang dari dalam rumah yang tidak lain adalah Eommanya. "Chagi, kau sudah pulang... Aigoo..., kenapa wajahmu kusut seperti itu...?"

"Aniyo Eomma..."cicit Ryeowook.

"Duduklah, ceritakan pada Eomma..." kata Eomma Ryeowook seraya menuntunnya ke sofa. "Apa yang terjadi Wookie...?"

"Hmmh..."

"Kau kenapa...? Owh, ne, sebelum Eomma lupa, kau mengatakan nama Namjachingu-mu itu adalah Yesung, kan...? Sebenarnya nama Namja yang di jodohkan padamu itu adalah Yesung, tepatnya Kim Yesung..."

"Hmmh... Itulah masalahnya, Eomma..."

"Mwo...? Eomma tidak mengerti..."

Ryeowook akhirnya menceritakan semuanya, dari pertama kali ia bertemu Yesung, tentang rencana Yesung, dan tentang perjanjian mereka.

"Aigoo, apa yang kalian lakukan... Eomma benar-benar tidak menyangka kau akan seperti itu Wookie..., membohongi Eomma..."

"Mianhae Eomma, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu... Aku hanya tidak ingin dijodohkan..."

"Hmmm, Ne, baiklah... Eomma memaafkanmu. Ini juga bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanmu. Jangan kau ulangi, ne..."

"Ne, Eomma... Gomawo..."

"Sekarang istirahatlah... Kau pasti lelah. Tapi sebelumnya jangan lupa ganti bajumu, sikat gigi, bla bla bla dan bla bla bla serta jangan lupa bla bla bla..." #Dan Author juga bla bla bla...! *plakk...!

"Aigoo Eomma... Aku tahu, sudah ku bilang aku bukan anak kecil..." ujar Ryeowook seraya menuju kamarnya.

"Haha... Bagi Eomma kau tetap Si Aegyo Eomma...! Hehe..." teriak Eomma Ryeowook.

"Aishh... Eomma, berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan itu...! Aku tidak suka...!" balas Ryeowook sambil berteriak.

"Haha... Baiklah... Tapi, untuk berikutnya Eomma tidak bisa berjanji untuk tidak memanggilmu seperti itu...!"

"Eommaaaaaa...!"

"Haha..."

**. **

~Normal POV End~

* * *

~Yesung POV~

**.**

Hah..., aku harus kemana sekarang...? Jika pulang ke rumah, Appa pasti bertanya macam-macam kepadaku. Ah, aku ke rumah Donghae saja.

**.**

"Yeoboseyo..?"

"Yeoboseyo, ada apa Yesung...?"

"Apa kau ada di apartement-mu...?"  
"Ne..., Waeyo...?"

"Aku akan ke sana. Pikiranku sedang kacau sekarang"

"Yang benar saja, jam berapa sekarang ini...?!"

"Aku sudah di depan apartement-mu..."  
"Mwo...?! Aisshh...! Baiklah...!"

**.**

Tut, tut, tuut...

**.**

**.**

Teeettt..., teeettt...

Aisshh, lama sekali dia membuka pintu.

"Ne, ne...! Tunggu sebentar...!"

Ceklek...

"Masuklah..."  
Ku lihat Donghae tampak begitu kusut. Ku tebak ia pasti sudah tidur tadi.

"Apa kau sudah tidur...?" tanyaku seraya duduk di sofa.

"Seperti yang kau lihat..." jawabnya malas dan menghempaskankan pantat ke sofa.

"Mianhae mengganggumu..."

"Aku harap kau punya cerita yang tepat untuk alasan mengapa kau membangunkanku dan ke rumahku pada jam seperti ini..."

"Aku akan cerita, tapi sebelumnya buatkan aku segelas Cappucino dahulu..."  
"Aisshh...! Bocah ini, kau kira aku pembantumu, Eoh...?!"

"Sudahlah, buatkan saja. Jika tidak, aku tidak akan cerita..."

"Aisshhh, Ne, ne...!"

Haha, sekali-sekali mengerjai Donghae tidak apa-apa, kan..?

"Ini..." cepat juga ia membuat Cappucino. "Sekarang ceritakan..."

"Haaaahhhh... Tentang perjodohanku..."kataku memulai bercerita setelah menyeruput Cappucino buatan Donghae.

"Apa yeng terjadi...?"

"Appa-ku sudah mengetahuinya..."

"Maksudmu...?"

"Ne, tentang aku berbohong padanya bahwa aku memiliki Yeojachingu dan tentang aku yang menyuruhmu menggantikanku bertemu Yeoja itu..."

"Mwo...?! Tapi..., kenapa bisa...?" ku lihat ia meneguk Cappucinno-nya.

"Karena... Yeoja yang di jodohkan denganku itu ternyata adalah... Ryeowook..., Kim Ryewook..."

"Mwo...?!"

Bruussshhhh...! Ku rasakan wajahku hangat oleh Cappucino yang menyembur dari mulut Donghae.

"Ya'...! Apa yang kau lakukan Lee Donghae...! Aisshh...! Kau lihat sekarang, baju dan wajah tampanku kotor karena perbuatanmu...!"

"Aaa... Mianhae... Tunggu, tampan...? Hoeeeekkkk..." Ku lihat ia memasang wajah ingin muntah. Sialan...!

"Aissh...! Minjam bajumu...! Aku tidak mungkin pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini..."

"Kau lihat sendiri di lemariku, Haha..."

"Sialan kau...!"

Ku bongkar isi lemari pakaian Donghae, dan akhirnya ku temukan baju yang cocok denganku.

"Sekarang ceritakan padaku bagaimana bisa semua menjadi seperti ini..." ujar Donghae ketika aku kembali mendudukan diriku di sofa.

"Yah, seperti yang kau ketahui, malam ini aku mengajak Wookie ke rumahku untuk memperkenalkannya kepada Appa sebagai Yeojachingu-ku. Tetapi ternyata semua tidak seperti yang ku perkirakan. Argghhh...! Aku sendiri bingung kenapa bisa kebetulan seperti ini..." ku acak rambutku sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesal.

"Haha, bukankah itu berarti kalian benar berjodoh..."

"Hah..., tapi aku tidak suka di jodohkan..."

"Hei, lihat sisi baiknya, Wookie itu cantik walaupun yah... bisa di bilang dia itu berpenampilan seperti Namja alias tomboy, ia anak orang terpandang sama sepertimu, dan ia anak yang baik. Percayalah, aku sangat mengenalnya. Coba kau pikir, apa kurangnya dia..."

"Tapi Hae, aku tidak suka padanya..."

"Maksudmu...?"

"Aku tidak memiliki perasaan padanya..."

"Ah, itu masalah mudah. Jalani saja dulu. Rasa itu akan muncul dengan sendirinya."

"Hae, seperti yang kau tau, aku sulit untuk suka dengan Yeoja. Kau lihat saja sampai sekarang aku masih belum memiliki Yeojachingu. Aku tidak yakin rasa itu akan muncul begitu saja..."

"Hei, jangan pesimis seperti itu. Sudah ku bilang jalani saja dulu."

"Ya ku akui, kalau aku..." Apa ku beritahu saja tentang yang ku rasakan tadi saat menjemput Wookie...?

"Mwo...?"

"Ah, sudahlah tidak penting..." Tapi, sudahlah, dia malah akan mengejekku nanti.

"Ya', kau suka sekali menggantung perkataanmu...!"

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja."

"Ne, ne..."

Haahhh..., apa yang akan ku lakukan untuk berikutnya...? Aku sangat bingung. Otak ku benar-benar tidak bisa dia ajak kompromi sekarang. Aku...

"Aku tahu bagaimana cara membuat kau menyukai Wookie..." Tiba-tiba ku dengar suara Donghae yang mengalihkan pikiranku.

"Mwo...? Eottohkke...?"

"Rahasia..." ku lihat seringai terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

"Ya' kau...! Apa maksudmu rahasia...?! Beritahu aku...!"

"Kalau ku beritahu padamu ini tidak akan berhasil. Yang pasti, untuk ke depannya kau pasti akan selalu bersama Wookie karena perjodohan ini."

"Kalau itu aku tahu. Sudahlah, beritahu saja rencanamu itu..."

"Never...! Haha...!"

Eommo...! Bocah ini sungguh menyebalkan...!

**.**

~Yesung POV End~

* * *

~Someone POV~

**.**

_Every single day I try jeongmal geoui da wasseo..._

_We get closer to a good time siryeondeure say goodbye..._

**.**

"Yeoboseyo... Ada apa Appa...?"

". . . . . . . ."

"Mwo...?! Pindah ke Korea...?! Untuk apa Appa...?! Jangan mengada-ada..."

". . . . . . . ."

"Mwo..?! Untuk mengurus bocah yang sudah sebesar itu...?! Yang benar saja... Sekolahku di sini bagaimana...?"

". . . . . . . ."

"Besok pagi...?! Eommo... Kenapa tergesa-gesa sekali...?"

". . . . . . . ."

"Tapi Appa..."

". . . . . . . ."

"Huh, ne, ne... Appaku tersayang...!"

". . . . . . . ."

"Ne, phay..."

**. **

Tut, tut, tuut...

**.**

~Someone POV End~

* * *

~Normal POV~

**.**

Yesung akhirnya pulang ke rumahnya setelah berkunjung ke rumah Donghae.

"Aku pulang..."

"Duduklah. Appa ingin bicara denganmu..."

"Ada apa Appa...?"

"Untuk memastikan kau berhubungan baik dengan Wookie, Appa menyuruh Dongsaeng-mu pulang ke Korea dan pindah ke sekolahmu, untuk mengawasimu..."

"Mwo...?! Appa..., yang benar saja..."

"Appa sudah membelikannya tiket penerbangan ke Seoul untuk penerbangan pertama. Besok hari minggu, pagi-pagi kau jemput dia di Bandara..."

"Aaaa... Appa..., kenapa Appa berlebihan sekali...? Ini malah akan menjadi bahan bocah itu untuk memperolokku..."  
"Itu karena kau tidak bisa di percaya, Yesung. Sudahlah, Appa tidak ingin dengar bantahanmu."

Laksanakan saja apa yang Appa minta. Itu untuk kebaikanmu juga..."

"Huh, kebaikkanku...? Yang benar untuk perjanjian konyol Appa itu..."

"Dasar kau...!"

"Sudahlah Appa, aku ingin istirahat..."

"Ne, istirahatlah... Besok pagi kau harus menjemput Dongsaengmu itu..."

**.**

~Normal POV End~

**.**

**.**

**.**

~Yesung POV~

**.**

Kenapa Appa bersusah-susah menyuruh bocah itu pulang ke sini untuk mengawasiku...? Yang ada di malah memperolokku nanti. Haaahh..., aku tidak mengerti dengan pikiran Appa. Dia tidak perlu menyuruh anak itu untuk mengawasiku. Bukan kah dia sendiri tahu, bahwa bagaimana pun aku mengindar, aku tetap tidak bisa lepas dari perjodohan konyol ini. Arrghhh...! Bocah itu hanya menambah masalahku saja...!

"Awas saja kalau kau menambah masalahku, ..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Author udah menuhin janji buat Update chapter 5 ini, walau pun bukan Update kilat...**

**2 minggu terakhir ini adalah masa-masa berat bagi Author...**

**Curhat dikit yah...**

**Baru selesai UAS, Appa Author sakit & masuk k RS...**

**Seminggu kemudian, beliau pulang ke rumah karena udah aga' baikkan...**

**Eh, pas malamnya, Eomma Author malah di tabrak motor lagi, untung aja gx parah, hanya luka lecet+lebam aja...**

**Pikiran Author jadi kacau banget, makanya baru bisa Update sekarang...**

**Gomawo yang udah Review, karena Review kalian lah Author usahain untuk lanjutin FF ini...**

**Review yang banyak lagi ne, biar Author semangat untuk lanjutin chapter2 berikutnya...**

**. **

**Owh ne, kira2 siapa yang menjadi Dongsaeng'x Yeppa...?**

**Ada yang bisa menebak gx...?**

**Ayo, coba tebak... ^^**

**.**

**. **

**Miss Evil**


End file.
